


In The Musuem Of The Heart

by GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Stiles, Doomed Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry, but not really because i'm terrible at poetry, but still kinda meant for each other, not soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys/pseuds/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the museum of the heart there are two headless people building a burning house.<br/>There was always the shotgun above the fireplace.<br/>-Ocean Vuong, “Home Wrecker”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Musuem Of The Heart

The thing is, they shouldn't work.

They are so unbelievably wrong for each other that they both wipe their mouths after their first kiss.

They are not soul mates, or written in the stars or in love. They are none of those things but when the human is hurt (the type of hurt that sheds no blood) and the wolf is hating himself, they are at each others' sides.

No one wants them to be together. There are screams and inhuman roars from everyone that they hold dear but the the wolf can't help but crawl in the human's window and the human can't help but perpetually keep his window unlocked.

When the wolf mutters things that make the others cringe the human boy smiles in a secret way.

When the boy does reckless things that terrify the others the wolf shakes his head and kisses him until he is silent.

They are fighting for both dominance and submission and they are an endless battle of wits that no one else can understand.

The human boy falls to meet the wolf and the wolf rises up to meet the boy and no one can understand them.

They are blood on sheets and saliva on skin and sugar on lips and they should not work.

But the wolf is the only one who can hear the lies in the boy's voice and the boy is the only one who can make the wolf smile, not smirk. And the only times their laughs are real is with each other.

But they should not work.

They are death and the unnatural and prescriptions in a young body. They are moonlight through a car window and muffled moans 10 minutes before curfew. They are wrong and illegal and the world would damn them if they ever ventured out in the light of the day.

But sometimes the wolf kisses in a way that is soft and sweet and unlike him and sometimes the boy's eyes are free of sadness and his words seem almost innocent.

Those times are rare though.

Because they should not work. Because they are wrong for each other and wrong for the world and they are not star crossed lovers but sometimes they seem almost perfect for each other.

Because they may be building a burning house but it's the only home they know.

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and i'm tired and putting off updating my other Peter/Stiles story. I hope this wasn't to bad but i'm sure i'll regret posting it in the morning.
> 
> EDIT: I now have a fandom blog!! Come talk to me at crossroadsbela.tumblr.com!! I'd love to hear from you guys!


End file.
